For You I Will
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: The team goes out to the bar after a horrible case and it is there Derek finally reveals his feelings for Reid. Song fic 'For You I Will' by Monica. Warning Morgan/Reid slash m/m relationship.


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own Criminal Minds nor the Song I am using

**Description:** The team goes out to the bar after a horrible case and it is there Derek finally reveals his feelings for Reid. Song fic 'For You I Will' by Monica. Warning Morgan/Reid slash m/m relationship.

The BAU strolled into the bullpen after a horrible case they had gotten. They didn't need to use the jet this time because the case was there in Virginia, in a town called Bowling Green. They had received word that a serial killer was targeting young men between the ages 25 to 30 all of the victims had long brown hair and green eyes, they were all pale and on the lean side. This caused the team to worry about Reid since he matched the victims descriptions. Finally after a moment of arguing Reid agreed to stay behind at the station where it was safe. Two weeks they had been there and their killer had managed to elude them every step of the way, never making a mistake. Until day he got bold and made the attempt to kidnap Reid. Reid had apparently captured the killer's eye from the beginning.

He finally managed to get his hands on Reid, but not before leaving some evidence behind in which Garcia managed to track down; so in the end they captured their killer and saved Reid before he was killed. After returning from their case they had decided to go out to the bar so they could relax and try to unwind. Derek stayed at the table not wanting to leave not after almost loosing Reid and that scared him enough to where he opened his eyes to what's really important in life; the fact he was completely in love with Reid, the only problem with this was how to tell him. He looked over and saw some guy start talking with with Reid who was laughing this causing his stomach to turn with jealousy. His face burned even brighter with anger when he saw that guy touch Reid in a way he shouldn't be allowed to touch him as he watched Reid leaned away from the touch, but still kept laughing; Derek was brought out of his stare with a touch on his shoulder he turned and looked at Garcia who was smiling sadly at him.

"Baby cakes maybe you should just go over there and tell Reid how you feel" Garcia said softly.

Derek looked at her then sighed before he nodded and took one last drink then getting up he just stood there for a moment not going over to Reid. Instead he walked over to the Karaoke bar and told the person in charge he wanted to do something so he nodded and wrote down his name and the song he wanted to sing. Derek then returned over to the table and waited. A few moments later the rest of the team came back from their dancing and sat at the table drinking their drinks, but Reid was still talking to the guy and he was now sitting beside Reid, but on the other side of him still talking to him. Suddenly the bar went quiet as the guy made the announcement.

"Alright next on the list for Karaoke night is Derek Morgan! Please come on up" He announced Derek stood up and marched over to the bar all too aware of his teams stares, he stepped up on the stage took the mike, but spoke before he began the song.

"I would like to dedicate this song to Spencer Reid! This is for you" Derek said then the song began as he began to sing.

"When you're feeling lost in the night,

When you feel your world just ain't right

Call on me, I will be waiting

Count on me, I will be there

Anytime the times get too tough,

Anytime your best ain't enough

I'll be the one to make it better,

I'll be there to protect you,

See you through,

I'll be there and there is nothing

I won't do"

"I will cross the ocean for you

I will go and bring you the moon

I will be your hero your strength

Anything you need

I will be the sun in your sky

I will light your way for all time

Promise you,

For you I will"

Reid sat stunned and was in complete aw at Derek's gesture that tears started gathering, the rest of the team was shocked, but also awed at his actions as Derek continued singing.

"I will shield your heart from the rain

I will let no harm come your way

Oh these arms will be your shelter

No these arms won't let you down,

If there is a mountain to move

I will move that mountain for you

I'm here for you, I'm here forever

I will be your fortress, tall and strong

I'll keep you safe,

I'll stand beside you, right or wrong

I will cross the ocean for you

I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)

I will be your hero your strength

anything you need (I will be..)

I will be the sun in your sky

I will light your way for all time

Promise you

For you I will"

As Derek continued to sing he started stepping down from the Karaoke machine he was looking at Reid the entire time and he could see that the other guy was getting mad and jealous at the same time, but he didn't care he walked over to Reid knelt down on one of his knees and took his hand into his own singing the song he new so well with all his heart trying to show him just how much he loved him.

"For you I will, lay my life on the line

For you I will fight, oooooh

For you I will die

With every breath, with all my soul

I'll give my world

I'll give it all

Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)

And I'll do anything"

"I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)

I will go and bring you the moon

I will be your hero your strength

Anything you need

I will be the sun in your sky

I will light your way for all time

Promise you (Promise you)

For you I will, I will, I will, I will,"

"I will cross the ocean for you

I will go and bring you the moon

I will be your hero your strength

Anything you need, (Anything you need)

I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)

I will let you wait for all times

Promise you (I promise you)

For you I will (Ooooh)

I promise you

For you I will"

as the song ended the entire bar erupted with applause and cat calls everywhere, Derek got up from his knee he was kneeling on and brought Reid up with him taking the young man in his arms and holding him for dear life because if truth be told he would fight for him hell he would give his life for him if it meant keeping the young man safe and sound that's just how much he loved him. Derek pulled away from him took his chin with his fingers lifting his head up he looked into his eyes and smiled lovingly at him. He opened his mouth when the guy that was sitting next to Reid spoke up first.

"Hey! He's mine go find someone else" He snarled angrily. Derek just ignored him and that just made him even more angrier he grabbed Reid by the arm, but Derek grabbed his hand.

"Don't! Don't you dare touch him again! Got it?" Derek growled at him he just smirked then his smirk faded when Derek turned to Reid "Spencer I love you" Derek whispered Reid smiled through his tears and clung to him with all his might.

"I-I love you too Derek" Reid whispered back. Derek turned to the guy and sneered then turned back to Reid and hugged him.

Derek was happy the happiest he'd ever been in his whole life. He took the love of his life and left the bar with a smile on his face, but not before he heard the team cheer for them knowing everything was going to be ok after all he finally got his pretty boy.

End.

**Tell me what you think :). oh and a big thank you to my beta Chirsti love you girl :)**


End file.
